


Little Lion Man

by The Tinglenator (Misha_McCarthy)



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Betrayal, Doubt, Drabble, Gen, Internal Monologue, One Shot, Self-Doubt, Short One Shot, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_McCarthy/pseuds/The%20Tinglenator
Summary: Castiel wasn't sure what he'd done. He hadn't resurrected Sam, and yet, there 'it' was, praying to him. An abomination. He had ignored Crowley's warnings, and now that they were left with 'it', he couldn't possibly tell Dean what'd happened. A one-shot between seasons 5 and 6.
Relationships: Castiel & Crowley (Supernatural), Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural One-Shots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877215
Kudos: 2





	Little Lion Man

Castiel stood unnoticed in the motel room Sam had rented. He wasn’t sure where the Winchester had gotten money, but it showed promise. Though Sam hadn’t started hunting yet, they couldn’t risk the bait too early; the boy had only recently returned and found some stability. Soon Crowley would have the resurrected Samuel Campbell find his grandson. For now, Castiel had flown from where his supporters gathered to watch over Sam a moment. He truly wished it didn’t have to be this way.

“Can you even hear me?”

Castiel closed his eyes, able to feel the phantom sensation of reviving a human whilst lacking a soul. It was not right. It was not natural. But it was necessary. Someone had to prevent Raphael from restarting the apocalypse, and thus the end of the world, all over again. He had hoped both Winchesters would aid him in this, but it wasn’t meant to be.

It was impossible for him or any number of angels to retrieve Sam’s soul. They’d tried and failed miserably. Even if they wiggled and tugged it free, the Devil was closely connected to it, and they would once more have set him loose. That simply could not happen. With a soulless Sam now out and about, the only thing he had going for him was that Raphael didn’t know how to find the Cage, and would be slowed by some of his and Crowley’s most trusted guards. Other than that, he could only hope that grandson and grandfather proved useful.  
Going off of his assumption that Sam and Dean had bested the strongest archangels with their “power of brotherly love”, as they had in everything else, Castiel ignored Crowley’s warnings and took a few angels to set about saving Sam. Needless to say, they’d been far from successful. Without a soul the “brotherly love” play was instantly removed from possibility. Under no circumstances could he summon the will to tell Dean that he’d warped his brother into something unrecognizable, something not human.

Dean was as content as a Winchester could be thinking that Sam had saved the world for good, and that their services were no longer needed. He didn’t have the heart to shatter such a peaceful existence while he already had this covered.

Sometimes angels would come to his attention, saying that Dean deserved to know, but he couldn’t risk anything. Not now, while things were still so shaky. The elder brother would probably attempt anything he could to get Sam’s soul back, and no matter how much it hurt him to know that Sam was still undergoing torment in the Cage, no one had the right to risk the safety of the world for one man.

“Cas? Hello?”

It was not Sam. Sam wasn’t asking for his help. He had to leave now, and alert Crowley that it was almost time to send out the message. They needed the younger Winchester to start hunting as soon as possible. It was crucial that they win this battle against Raphael—for revenge, for angels’ safety, for the world as everyone knew it. No matter what it took.

The angel flapped off, not to visit Sam for about a year, when Dean would call about a special weapon. Castiel heard only one more segment of prayer before Sam gave up altogether.

“Damn you, Castiel.”


End file.
